


Just A Sweet Little Lie

by WhiteWingedDove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Kaydel are siblings in this, F/M, Fake Dating and a Reylo baby? Why not both, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Han and Leia as excited Grandparents, Holidays, Hormones, I Tried, I hope there won't be too much mistakes, Jealousy, Lawyer Ben Solo, Maz being awesome, No direct smut but almost sex and pregnancy kink, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Reylo Baby, Tropes and Bickering, Unplanned Pregnancy, and there was only one bed, beware of the labor scene, wedding fluff in the final chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWingedDove/pseuds/WhiteWingedDove
Summary: Ben and Rey are officially through. He moved out in record time and she hopes she'll never hear from him again. Until Rey discovers she's pregnant with his child. When Ben's family appears, the future parents make a decision, more out of panic than out of sense: They just don't tell them about their breakup, the happy expecting couple show must go on. It's only for nine months, right?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1 (Where They Break Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Short warning: This fic, of course, will deal with pregnancy and therefore, I already know I will make a lot of mistakes.

The neighbors knew that Rey and Ben liked to have an arguement every now and then. However, this time, it wasn't different and Mrs D'Acy looked at her husband and said: "These two are going to break up tonight." 

Indeed, both of them, Ben and Rey, knew their relationship had reached its end. 

"I'm done!" Ben just screamed. "I've had it! I've had it with you whining about everything I do!" 

"No, no, no!" She screamed back at him. "I just say what you don't want to hear! But of course you're always right and I'm just that stupid girl that's lucky to date a lawyer! How great!"

He huffed. "Oh, here we go again! You playing the victim!"

"I'M playing the victim?!" 

"Yeah, you!" He took a step back, his hazel eyes glaring with anger. "You know what?! That's it! I'm leaving! I don't need to have all my evenings ruined by you!" 

"Finally we agree on something." Rey spat. "Move!"

He did. Without another word but still fuming, Ben stomped out of the living room to the bedroom, pulling out a sportsbag and quickly plucking his clothes out of the closet and ramming them inside the bag. Rey appeared in the doorway, but he didn't turn around. "I'll have my stuff picked up." He growled while fumbeling with the zipper. 

"Great." Rey crossed her arms. "But hurry up before I'll burn them." 

He didn't react to that, he just shouldered the bag, turned around and walked by. But not before making at least one last remark before walking out the door. "Good night, Miss Johnson. I wish you a very pleasant evening and a good fucking night!" He snarled before slamming the door behind him. 

In the hallway, Ben stopped himself and took a deep breath. He didn't expect Rey to follow him and honestly, he didn't wanted her to at all. He was just calming down his mind before he could do the next step in the breakup routine (in his case: Asking Hux if he could sleep on the couch). 

As he looked up, he realized the door across the hallway was opened a bit and that the D'Acys were standing in it, watching him anticapating and silent. 

"What are you looking at?" He hissed at them, causing them to flinch and quickly closing the door. 

Alone again in the hallway, Ben gathered his thoughts on what did just happen. He just broke up with his girlfriend of two years. It hadn't surprised him at all, but now that it was over, it suddenly hit him that this just had been their last goodbye. He didn't felt happiness but some sort of relief, even though anger was still boiling his blood. 

Ben's hand clenched around his bag. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath before finally leaving the building. He walked down the stairs with one hand clenching the bag and the other one cramped into a fist. He was still so angry. All the things Rey said were playing on his mind and the more he thought about them, the more furious he felt. 

When Ben opened the door, he felt the humid air of the late September night on his skin. He sighed loudly as he found the first piece of paper on the ground. The notes he made about the Tekka case that Miss Netal had typed down so thoroughly. 

He looked up. "Very mature!" He shouted, holding up the notes.   
Rey was standing on the balcony of their formerly shared appartment on the third floor and was currently busy with throwing down another pile of paper. The white sheets floated through the air before gracefully landing on the ground. 

"Screw being mature!" Rey shouted back, followed by a loud "Wohoo!", as she let even more files rain down from the balcony. 

Ben rolled his eyes, deciding not to care about this. He had safety copies anyways. So he turned away and pulled out his phone, ignoring the loud screams of his ex that expressed her joy of removing all the traces of the old regime. He dialed the number of his friend Hux. Hux might be married to Rey's friend Rose, but Ben knew that he would always provide shelter to a friend. Same went for Rose. She wasn't a person for playing sides anyway.

"Ben? It's almost midnight, I should be sleeping. What do you want?"

"Huxy, my friend, I'll make it short: Rey and I broke up, means I'm homeless now and..." Ben made a gesture to repel a floating piece of paper. "And I need a place to sleep. Can I count on you?" 

Weird noises at the other end of the line. The sound of a phone being snatched from somebody's hands. 

"You and Rey broke up?" Rose's voice was piercing. "For real?"

"Yeah, we're through. So, can I sleep at your place tonight? I mean, you can say no, I can look for a hotel or ask somebody else." 

"That's out of the question! I'll prepare the couch and you sleep here. No friend of mine sleeps at a hotel after a breakup." 

For the first time this evening, Ben smiled. "Thank you, Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"You'd sleep in a hotel. Well, I'll see ya later." 

"Thanks. See ya and nighty night, Hux." Ben hung up the call before turning around for the last time. "Au revoir, Rey!" With that he walked away. 

...

Rey stopped throwing Ben's files out of the window as soon as he had walked away. There was no fun it if he didn't see it. Not that it ever was fun to begin with. 

Standing there all alone in the warm air, she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes before getting herself together and going back inside. Rey closed the balcony door behind her and gazed at the living room that felt so empty without a tantrum throwing boyfriend inside it. In a first impulse, Rey kicked the couch. Then she took a step back, breathing heavily. That whole thing was too much for her to handle alone. 

She let herself fall onto the couch and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts, considering who she should call first. Rose already knew because Ben would show up at her's and Hux's flat to spend the night on their couch. Maybe she had already told Finn, Poe and the others, so Rey could expect them to arrive at her doorstep in a few minutes. 

Should she call Kaydel? She and Ben's sister had been close ever since Ben had introduced them to each other. No, Rey wouldn't call her. She knew Kaydel would side with her brother. Rey never had siblings but she knew the siblings with a relationship like Ben and Kaydel would always be on each other's side in a situation like this. 

She'd miss this family. Except for their offspring that had just walked out of this door.

Her phone ringed in exact that moment. Caller: Finn, her best friend. 

"Hello?"

"Peanut, is that true what Rose just told me? You and Ben broke up?" 

"Yes. It's all true. We broke up." Now Rey felt her body cramping on the inside and the first tears making their way to her eyes.

"Oh wow...I don't know if that helps, but I never liked Ben anyway." 

Rey had to laugh a little bit, even though the tears were still falling and she knew Finn was lying.

"So...do you want me and the guys to come over?" Finn's voice was soft and managed to calm Rey down a little bit. 

She sniffled. "Yes. Bring choclate and booze." 

"Chocolate, booze...everything you want."

"Thank you." 

A few minutes later, Finn and Jannah had arrived. Poe and Jessika followed only a few minutes later. Rose was still at her place caring for the other person who had just become single again, but she sent Rey a long voicemail with a lot of apologies for that she couldn't be by her side tonight. As mad as Rey was at Ben, she could understand Rose: Not only was she married to Ben's best friend, she also was close to him and he did happen to be at her place tonight, so of course she had to focus on his well-being.

But Rey was fine. Chocolate, booze and Jannah's ultimate sassy women pop playlist playing in the background. Couldn't be better for a breakup.

Rey sat on the couch between Finn and Jessika who were calming her down. "I can't believe he tried to blame that all on you." Jessika said. "I hate him." 

Rey shook her head. "Don't say that. It's not..." She stopped. Not entirely his fault? No, it was his fault. Mostly at least. Rey had tried her best to save their relationship, but Ben was the one who stained it the most. He didn't show any interest in what was happening, he was busy with bailing criminals out of prison in the name of that awful law firm he worked at. Rey was somebody who admitted her mistakes and she knew that she could have done more and maybe she should have tried to see his point of view.

But that would be rational thinking. And Rey had just went through a breakup, you don't see things in a neutral way after being fueled with rage. 

"No, it is his fault! Like yesterday, he got a possible murder out! Somebody who eventually killed his wife! I shared a bed with an escape helper!" Rey sobed and grabbed the whiskey bottle. 

Jessika rubbed her shoulder. "But that's in the past. He's gone."

Rey sighed. "Yes, he is." 

"Are you ready for making the place over or..." Poe asked carefully. 

Rey nodded aggressively. "Yes. I want to kick out everything that reminds me of him. All I need is more booze, my pygamas and Chaka Khan." 

Jannah smirked and jumped up. "You can never go wrong with I'm Every Woman after a breakup." Bridget Jones just knows best. 

Rey spend the rest of the evening running around the place and collecting every little thing that reminded her of her ex-boyfriend. She threw them on two piles in the hallway, one titled "Ben's garbage", all the things he was gping to pick up within the next days and the other one named "The period of time we don't talk about" with all the things that rather belonged to her or were shared like photos of them together or little gifts he gave to her over the last two years. 

Rey blinked manically to hide the tears in her eyes as she grabbed various objects that belonged on the piles. Her friends seemed to enjoy that way more than she did. At one point, she had to stop Poe from tearing the sheets off the bed. But Rey was good at hiding her true emotions. And about an hour later, she managed to feel actual joy in kicking out his stuff. 

Rose joined a short time later, just in the right time to chant along to Good As Hell. "So...you guys started without me?" She had to shout a little bit to not to be silenced by Lizzo. 

"We did." Rey tossed one of his suits on the garbage pile.

Rose inspected the piles closely. "Ah, are we going to burn that?"

"Burning or simply throwing into the next garbage container. Not sure yet. But so far, I'm going with burning."

Rose shook her head. "Hm, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Rey looked up. "Why? Name me one reason why I shouldn't." 

Her best friend shrugged. "I don't know. In the end, it's still memories. Ben will always be in your memories. This stuff here..." She pointed to the piles with the longer name. "I'd lock it in a box and hide it on the attic. Maybe someday you will like to remember your past. And wether you want that or not, Ben will always be a chapter of your past."

Rey swallowed and let the words of her friends sink in for a few seconds before she finally managed to say something: "Not throwing things away because of nostalgia is the first step to become a messie."

Rose just rolled her eyes. In this moment Finn emerged from the spare room, holding a necklace in his hands and ending this awkward situation. "Oh, hey Rose." He greeted the new person in the room. "How is he who shall not be named doing?" 

Rose decided to lie. "He's doin alright, I guess. Went to sleep pretty quick, I mean, he's just as grumpy as you might imagined." Well, Rose wasn't a good lie, but she was playing both sides in this case. In fact, Ben was curled up on the couch and was sobbing like a baby, constantly annoying a very tired Hux who had an important meeting tomorrow and wasn't that good at being the shoulder to cry on. 

"Gah, of course he's cold on that one." Finn said, causing Rose to regret her little lie immediatley. "Hey Rey, what about this one?" He held up the necklace. Rey felt sick when she saw the souvenir that Ben had given her during their trip to Pasaana. One of the natives had gave it to him as a gift and told him he should give it to his girlfriend. According to the old folklore, this necklace symbolized matrimony and fertility. And there it was, the nostalgia. 

"Onto the pile." She muttered and flinched as she saw Finn throwing the gift so carelessly onto it. 

"And? Have you decided what you will do with all this?" He pointed to the things they had collected that didn't belong to Ben only. 

"I..." Rey glanced at Rose who was watching her anticipating. "I...I'm not sure yet. Maybe it's the best if we just put it in boxes and...wait?"

Finn nodded understanding. "If you say so." 

"Yes." Rey turned away to distract her and not allowing any other memory from the good times to come back on her mind and ruining her day. 

...

Only a few days later, Rey had Hux, Phasma and Mitaka standing in front of her door, holding boxes to pick up Ben's stuff. He was that generous and allowed Rey to keep most of the furniture. He himself was still sleeping on Rose's and Hux' couch, but he was already looking for his own place. And it's not like he didn't have enough money to afford one. Rey knew it wouldn't be too hard for him to get used to a new place. In fact, she was sure, he'd be happy to spend his salary on a noble penthouse and finally having an appartment that matched his Porsche and his designer clothes. 

While his friends were throwing his stuff in boxes, Rey gazed out of the window, wondering if Ben was waiting outside. And indeed, he was. He sat on passengers seat and was pouting like a little child, with his arms crossed, starring through the front window. Rey observed him carefully, her hand already on the curtains, so she could disappear behind them as soon as he turned his head in her direction. 

Well, after a while, he actually did. Rey flinched, but she didn't move. She couldn't. The way he looked at her was almost too painful. He didn't looked at her with rage, actually his eyes went soft when he saw here. Rey didn't know what to do. It was like her brain was completly frozen. However, it was only for a few seconds and after these, Rey was able to pull the curtains and shutting him out. 

Hoping instantly this was the last she'd ever see of him. 


	2. Chapter 2 (Where Rey Finds Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it was make--up sex, it doesn't mean nothing can happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the cringe description. What I wanted to say: They find out today. Warning: There will be mention of abortion due to the question if Rey wants to keep the baby. But this won't be featured that explicit, so no matter if you are against abortion or not, this chapter ist pretty safe (or at least I hope so)

"So, how are ya doing?" Paige asked softly before taking a sip of her coffee. 

"I'm alright." That was a lie. Rey wasn't feeling alright. That had nothing to do with Ben, in fact, he had left her life over a week ago and Rey got by, pretty good actually. Her problem was another one. "Well actually, I don't know. I guess I'm good." She leaned against the wall behind her. Paige sat her desk, her feet propped up on its surface. 

Rey loved working at Resistancé. Not only was her co-worker Paige Rose's sister, she also had become a very good friend of Rey.

"Rey..." Paige said, with a worried expression on her face. "Please don't take this personally, but you don't look very good." That was true. Rey knew how she was looking. She had lost a bit of weight and overall, her face was tired because of her lack of sleep.

"I know, Paige. I know." She sighed. "It's just...I have to throw up all the time, that's why I look so thin and like...I also have these stomach cramps. I don't know, I think I'm just sick. Maybe I should ask Zorri if I could take a day off and go home."

Paige's eyes had widen during her speech. "Yes...maybe, that's for the best."

Rey wanted to add something, but suddenly she felt the sour taste of vomit in her throat. "Oh no, not again." She gasped. "Excuse me." She pressed a hand to her mouth and started running to the next bathroom as fast as her heels allowded. She didn't know if Paige was following her and she didn't care actually. The important thing she could think about was that she had to hold her breakfast in. 

Rey was lucky: The next bathroom was not too far away. She rushed into a stall and fell on her knees before letting it all out. She coughed and blinked away tears of shock. Thank God, her hair was tied up. 

She heard the sound of heels on the floor. And a short time later, Paige' soft voice. "Rey? Is everything alright?"

"No." Rey groaned while reaching up to flush. "I'm not alright." 

The stall door opened and Paige appeared. "Oh, Rey." She said softly and kneeled down in front of her. 

The bathroom door made a loud noise. Another person was here. "Hello?" It was Jyn, another one of Rey's co-worker. She peaked inside Rey's open stall after seeing two persons in there. "Are you okay?" 

"No, I'm not." Rey explained again, leaning against the toilet wall to feel at least a little bit of stability. 

Jyn looked just as worried as Paige. "Oh. Do you want me to inform Zorri?" 

"Yes, that'd be nice." 

Jyn was close to walking away as suddenly, Paige jumped up and called after her. "Jyn, wait!" 

She stopped in her tracks "What?" 

"When..." Paige glanced at Rey, then back at her other co-worker, struggling with finding the right words. "When you were...pregnant. What were your symptoms?"

Rey looked up in shock as realization flashed over Jyn's face. "Oh." She kneeled down next to her too. "Rey..." She asked slowly. "Has your period been late this time?"

Rey opened her mouth but no words came out. Her period had been late, but she didn't mind because sometimes her period came after 22 day and sometimes after 30. So she was used to having a late period. But now also the sickness. "It...it is late." 

Paige and Jyn exchanged a concerend look. "Should we get you a pregnancy test?" Paige asked. 

Rey nodded. "Yes..."

"I'll get one. I'll be right back." With that, Paige stormed out of the bathroom while Rey was still on the ground, breathing heavily and trying to cope with what was going. She could be pregnant. With Ben's child. She could be pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child only a few days after they broke up. 

"Breathe, Rey, breathe." She felt Jyn's arm around her shoulder, calming her down a bit. "It's alright." 

"No, it's not, Jyn. If I'm actually pregnant, I'm having my ex-boyfriend's baby." Rey buried her head in her hands. "I...I don't know how to do this. I-I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom!" 

"Hey..." Jyn rubbed her shoulder softly. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared too. I didn't plan it, I wanted to focus on my career and I didn't know if I was ready either. But now... I could not be happier. As soon as I held my daughter, I knew I was ready and that I had people around me to help me when I needed them. And Rey..." Rey looked up. "I know you well enough to know that you'll be an amazing mom. No matter if you're with the father or not."

Jyn's words actually helped Rey to calm down. She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Jyn."

Jyn smiled. "You're welcome." But still, Rey couldn't get Ben and the fact that he might become a father out of her head. How would he react if it turned out that Rey was actually pregnant? Rey always wanted to have children. Ever since she was a teenager, she wanted to have her own family, but she wasn't so sure about Ben. They had a conversation about that a few months ago when their relationship had still been in a good shape, but he had managed to dodge that topic by telling her he wanted to have kids someday, but didn't think it was time for that question yet. Meaning he didn't want them yet. 

Rey took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her knees, praying that Paige would hurry with the tests. 

...

Five pregnancy tests later, the answer was pretty clear. 

The five plastic sticks were lined up on the white surface of the bathroom sinks, Rey, Paige and Jyn standing in front of them. Each of the tests showed the same thing. A pink plus.

"That's it." Rey whispered. "I'm gonna be a mom." Her legs yielded at that realization and if Paige hadn't catch her, Rey would have fallen to the ground. 

"I'm gonna be a mom." Rey's hands were shaking. "I can't believe it." 

Paige rubbed her back. "So I'm guessing you're gonna keep the baby?"

Rey nodded. "An abortion might be a solution. But...I can't. I always wanted to have a baby and...I just can't." She took a deep breath. "I'll have to tell Ben."

Jyn tilted her head. "When will you tell him?"

"Soon." Rey answered. "He deserves to know." 

...

Rey spend all the day thinking about how she'd tell her ex-boyfriend who she hoped she'd never see him again that she was expecting his child. Just the thought of that made her sick (or even sicker if that's how you'd put it). However, thanks to Jyn's and Paige's inability of leaving a confused and pregnant woman in the bathroom, Zorri found out pretty quicky about what's going on. And of course, Zorri knew that being a responsible and thoughtful boss includes allowing a, well, confused and pregnant woman to take a day off to figure out how to tell the father of the the unborn kid without making him believe you went crazy ex-girlfriend and planned that whole nine month hell.

Rey stepped out of the building, clining onto the handbag that contained her proof for the significant change in her life. She took out her phone and dialed Rose's number. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rose, it's me." Rey felt tears in her eyes again. To make things clear, Rey didn't cry a lot. In fact, the last time she cried was when she broke up with Ben and when she watched The Fox And The Hound two days ago. But this situation was a whole diffrent thing. "Can...can you pick me up? I'm at work and I...I need somebody."

"Um...okay, um, it's just I'm at work now and my boss would freak out."

Rey sniffed. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just..." Is it okay to tell somebody you're pregnant on the phone? Breaking up on the phone is a no-go. But telling somebody you're pregnant, especially to somebody who isn't the father? Should be okay. "It's just...I'm pregnant." 

"WHAT?! Oh my god, stay there, I'll be there asap!" 

Rose indeed did arrive asap. She parked in the non-parking zone and almost tripped over the curb, Hux was following behind her, his suit wrinkled. "Oh my god, Rey!" Rose almost tripped for a second time when she stopped in front of Rey. "So...you're..." She pointed at Rey's still flat stomach. 

"Yup." Rey decided to let the tears fall, no matter how much it ruined her make-up. 

"I guess you haven't told Ben yet, huh?" Hux said. 

"That's why I called you guys." Rey sighed, wiping the tears away with the handkerchief that Hux had immediatley offered her. "How am I supposed to explain that to him?" 

"Well, he's 29, I think he knows all the shit about the birds and the bees." 

"That's not what I meant. I meant, how am I supposed to tell him that I'm having his baby without making him thinking the wrong things...like me faking the whole thing or me using this against him?"

"Okay, you watch way too many soap operas." Rose laid her hand on Rey's shoulder. "Ben will understand. And if he doesn't, I'll kick him in the nuts."

"And knowing my wife, she'll kick him that bad that this baby here will be the only child he ever fathered." Hux added, smirking. 

Rey curled her lips into a smile. "Thank you, guys. For real, I don't what would I do without you."

"Oh, I heard that quite a lot in the last days." Rose said, before switching to a more serious mode. "But seriously, when will you tell him?"

Rey huffed. "I don't think I can wait a day. I couldn't sleep the whole night." 

Hux had already pulled put his phone. "I can call him right now if you want me too." 

Rey's chest felt heavier just thinking about it. But she nodded. "That'd be great."

Hux quickly unlocked the phone and scrolled through his contacts. "I guess you still want to tell him in person?" 

Rey nodded again. "Yes."

"Alright." Hux held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, Ms. Netal, this is Armitage Hux, I'm a friend of Mr Solo. Is he at the office right now?" He waited patiently as Ms. Netal, Ben's personal assistant, answered. Rey of course didn't hear what she said, but she was glad about that. She had always hated Ms. Netal. The way she always followed Ben around used to make Rey's blood boil with jealousy, an intresting phenomenon, since Rey didn't have that much of problem with jealousy than Ben had. But just the thought of Ms. Netal flirting with a recently new single Ben made Rey feel bitter. 

"Uh-huh. Well, please tell him, I'll stop by in a few minutes. And tell him it's urgent...thank you, goodbye." Hux hang up the call. "He's there, quite busy, but as you heard I told him it's urgent. So you'll get to tell him."

Rey let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Hux." 

Hux sighed. "He's gonna kill me when he finds out this is about you but you're welcome." 

...

A few minutes later, the group arrived at Snoke&Associates lawfirm. Just seeing the massive building from the outside made Rey feel uncomfortable. It looked like every other skyscraper in Coruscant, but knowing the people who worked there made it seem like a door to hell. Rey still had problems with understanding why Ben had insisted on working there. He had already been part of the firm when he and Rey met, but there more Rey found out about the firm, the more it had frighten her. 

She felt Rose grabbing her arm. Like if her friend had felt Rey's panic. 

With Rose on her left and Hux on her right, Rey stepped into the building. The entrance hall looked like straight out off Suits. If the lawyers in Suits had specialized on bailing out the worst people in the world and were lead by people who could be considered actual psychopaths in Rey's opinion. 

Rey had been at Snoke&Associates before, but only a few times, soon after she and Ben had started dating. She sometimes surprised him by visiting spontaneously. Then, Ben would drop everything and take Rey in his arms. Much to his boss' displeasure. Eventually, Rey stopped visiting when Ben got too invested in his dirty work. She just couldn't stand the idea of her boyfriend being here, next door to people who stood for everything she despised. 

Being back here made her mind racing. 

The lawfirm itself was located on the 20th floor. The elevator ride was hell: Rey felt sick, not because of remaining nausea, but her tension and also her fear of what was yet to come in a few minutes. Even that stupid elevator music was torture.

Not even Hux' and Rose's support couldn't soothe Rey's nerves. She clenched onto her handbag and tried to calm herself down by trying to breathe steady. 

But her anxiety only got worse when the heavy doors finally opened. The three stepped out and were right in the middle of Snoke&Associates. People in suits crossed the floors, not paying attention to the new arrivals. 

Hux nudged Rey gently in the side. "We should get going." Rey only nodded.

Ben's office was located at the end of the floor where only the best get an office. Only the side walls were wooden. The door and the wall around it were made of glass and behind his desk and chair, the whole wall was made of windows. He had a breath taking view thanks to that, but unless he wanted to archieve a dramatic effect to other people in the room, Ben never payed attention to that. He always sat on his chair in front of his massive oak desk, studying files for new cases or calling his clients. 

Bazine Netal seemed to be already waiting for them. She had her feet propped up on her desk and was applying nail polish on her claw-like fingernails. She looked up. "Three people? That must be an emergency." 

Reg ignored her mocking tone. There was only thing that mattered right now: Ben. Like always, he was sitting behind his desk, flipping through a file. Maybe one of those who she threw out of the window a few days ago. 

"It is an emergency.", Hux answered empathically. 

Bazine raised one of her thin eyebrows, the pressed a button. Rey could see how Ben looked up. And that he saw her immediatley. Even from the short distance, Rey saw how his body tensed the moment their eyes met. 

"Mr. Solo, the emergency is here." Bazine purred into a microphone. 

"Come in." was the short answer. 

Rey took a few steps, before looking back at Rose and Hux for one last time. "Good luck." Hux said, wishing he could help her. 

"You got this." Rose added, squeezing Rey's hand. 

"I got this." Rey looked away, took a deep breath and opened the door to Ben's office. He had gotten up in the meanwhile and was standing in front of his desk, arms crossed, watching her with an expression that was could have unnerve her. But her determination prevailed.

"Urgent, huh?" Ben's voice was bitter and cold when she was finally standing in front of him. 

"It is." She answered and crossed her arms too. 

"Oh god, what is it? Please hurry up, I'm in the middle of something." With a nod of his head, he pointed to desk surfaced and the stack of paper on it. 

Rey huffed. "Oh, trust me, I will make this short." She let her arms fell to her side and took a step forward, her heart hammering against her chest. 

"Ben." She said. "I'm pregnant." 


	3. Chapter 3 (Where They Tell The Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Wow. Thank you guys for the hits, kudos, bookmarks, subscribtions and all the nice comments. I hope you'll like the following chapter.

"What?" 

"I am pregnant." Rey repeated patiently. As much shock she saw on his face right now, she mostly felt relief that the truth was finally out. 

"Pregnant..." He mumbled, as he had to say it loud to himself in order to understand what was going on. But he did know what was going on and that blew his mind: If the desk hadn't been there, he would have definitly stumbled backwards and probably collapsed on the ground. But instead, his fingers clenched onto the wood of the desk behind him. "And it's mine?" 

Rey had to smile. Or something similar to that. A painful smile. But her voice was sharp as she spoke. "Of course, it's yours, dumbass."

Meanwhile, Ben's legs couldn't stand it anymore. He sank down and leaned against the desk. "Wow. Oh wow."

"That's one way to put it." Rey sighed, nervously playing with her fingers. 

"Oh my god." Ben took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, even though the world seemed to be spinning around him. Still, he managed to get himself together and got up. "Well..." He tucked on his suit, even though there was no need for that. "I think that's the moment where I should hug you, right?" 

Rey was obviously confused by that question. "Um...okay." She said and Ben leaned over to take her in her arms. But not in a gentle way, he was very stiff and Rey could have sworn he was shaking. She didn't hug him back immediatley, she needed a few seconds before she could wrap her arms around his frame. Turned out she was just as stiff as him. What an awkward situation. But she managed too relax a bit when she inhaled and smelled his eau de cologne. She recognized it immediatley. He was wearing the one she had bought for him. Rey knew it so well that she associated it with better times.

"Um...Hux and Rose do know I can see them?" And just like that, Ben had broken the silence and made the whole thing even more awkward. 

"Huh?" Rey let go of Ben and gazed over her shoulder. Hux and Rose had pressed theirselves against the door and were obviously eavesdropping. Rey made a gesture for them to go away. Her friends stepped back instantly, Hux holding his hands up in defeat and Rose mouthing "Sorry". 

Rey turned back to Ben who seemed to be getting himself together again. "So, um...do you know how far you are?" He asked, his voice still trembling a bit.

Rey shook her head. "No, I just found out today too." 

"Ah-ha." Ben was still clenching onto the wood. "Cursed be the joy of make-up sex." 

"Don't say that!" Rey blurted out. 

"What? I'm just saying the truth!" Ben ran his hand through his hair before tucking at his collar like he was choking. "Sorry, I'm just...I think I'm hyperventilating." 

Rey sighed. "Yeah, I'm pretty stressed out too."

"Huh." Ben leaned against the desk again, crossing his arms, still avoiding eye contact with Rey. Before he finally looked into her eyes. "And...will you keep it?"

Rey nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will." 

Ben didn't answer, because he didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. He was gonna be a dad. "Great." He muttered, because he didn't know what to say. 

"Yeah." Rey was clearly waiting for him to say something else. Ben looked at the ground, his mind way too blown for saying anything.

Until he suddenly looked up. "I need to tell my family." 

Rey's stomach dropped. His family. She hadn't thought about that yet. His parents, his sister, his grandparents, his uncle and his family...She didn't wanted to imagine their faces when they found out that not only Ben and her had broken up, but there was also a baby on the way. 

Ben wasn't that eager either to tell his family. They loved Rey, that would make explaining pretty hard already, but now that he knew she was also pregnant...Another reason Ben could add to his future list of reasons why he disliked family gatherings. 

"I guess you'll call them..." Rey began carefully. 

"I will." With that, Ben turned his back on her and started pacing around the room before stopping in front of his window. Then he turned around. "I'm sorry, could you please leave me alone for a second? I need to let all that sink." 

Rey didn't know what she was feeling. It felt like relief, but now it started to hurt. "Sure." She said, understanding but dissappointed. "Take your time." With that, she turnt and walked out his office while he was gazing outside and overthinking the whole situation. 

"How did it go?" Rose asked when Rey closed the door behind her. 

Rey wished she could answer with something that she knew for sure. But instead, the only thing she could say was: "Honestly, I don't know." 

...

Ben didn't knew if Rey was still at the firm when he finally could move again. He let himself fall back into his chair and took a deep breath, thinking about who he'd want to call now. 

Hux? Already knew. Phasma? She could be a bit insensible every now and then. Mitaka? He'd tell everybody so Kaydel would know before Ben could tell her and his parents. 

He stopped himself. What was he doing? He should be talking to Rey. Ex-girlfriend or not, she was expecting his child. 

Ben grabbed his phone that was laying next to his computer. He still hadn't delete her from his contacts. Hux and his other friends had told him several times he should, because the last thing they wanted to deal with was a sappy-drunk Ben with a broken heart who left a lot of embarrassing voicemails for his ex. 

"Hello?" Rey's voice sounded so brittle and insecure that it felt like a stab in his heart to hear her. 

"Hi Rey, it's me. I mean, it's me, I'm Ben." What a great start. "I don't know if you still have my number. Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I didn't gave a clear answer. What I wanted to tell you is that I'm happy that we're having a baby and that I'll support you and the child, no matter what our relationship is like at the moment."

A short silence occured. Rey was probably distracted by Rose and Hux gesturing for her to put the conversation on loudspeaker. Until he finally heard her voice again: "Thank you." She said. "Have you told your family?"

"Um, no? That's something you tell them in person?"

He heard her sigh. "Alright then. Just tell me when you plan to tell them."

"I will. Bye." Ben hang up quickly, to make the conversation as short as possible after he sensed the direction it was heading for. He exhaled to collect himself again. He still hadn't got used to the idea of him and Rey having a baby. Though he had thought a lot about that back when they were still together, at the latest after their trip to Pasaana. Ever since he saw her looking at the native children, Ben had known that he wanted to be the father of her children. But he didn't expect it to happen THAT way. 

He shook himself and focussed on the worse part: Informing his family. Kaydel was no problem, but his parents...Ben prefered not to think about that right now. 

He sended a short message to his younger sister: _Hey, Baby Sis, have you and mom and dad got time tomorrow?_

_Please, dont call me babysis._

_Second: Wut, why?_

Ben had hoped she wouldn't ask. Instead, he had to come up with an answer without telling Kaydel about what was going on: It's a surprise

_If u r gay or pregnant, just tell me now. Nah, just kidding. I'll ask them._

Ben answered with a laughing emoji, even though he wasn't laughing at all. _Thanks_

...

The next day, Rey was laying on her couch, stuck with her 50th or 60th re-read of Harry Potter when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. Not just a knock, a frantic knocking. She immediatley knew who it was. Ben. "I'm coming!" She shouted, a little bit annoyed.

When she opened the door, she had to hide her surprise. Ben stormed past her, holding a flower bouquet and a book. "Quick, have you still got the ugly vase that Kaydel gave to us last Christmas?"

"Um, hello?"  
She followed him into the living room. He had abandoned the flowers and the book on the coffee table. Rey took a closer look: Lavender and _What To Expect When You're Expecting._ "Okay, you're totally embracing the role of the panicking dad right now, aren't you?" 

"Uh-huh." He turned around. "Listen, my parents and my sister will be here in less than twenty minutes, so let's at least try to act like we're on good terms, okay?"

"We're not on good terms?"

"Well, I'd say I'm neutral because we both are clearly better off without each other and because you're having my baby. But it's not like we had a peaceful break-up, so...where is the damn vase?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "In a box in a storage room."

"Oh good, that thing was horrible." Ben left the room again without looking at Rey again before returning from the kitchen holding a can filled with water for the lavender that he placed on a shelf just right where all his Stephen King novels used to be. 

"At least you got me flowers." Rey sighed. 

"Thought that was something you get a woman you accidentally impregnanted." He answered, carefully plucking on the flower stalks and still not looking at her. 

Rey huffed. "One of us had to forget the condom in order for you to buy me flowers? No wonder we broke up." 

Now he turned around which had been Rey's aim. "Why are you so keen on flowers? You sneeze all the time when flowers are around."

"Jesus, calm down, I wasn't serious. God..." 

"Good. Your sense of humor never fails to exasperate me." He took one last look at the flowers before crossing his arms and locking eyes with his ex-girlfriend. "And? How are you holding up?" 

"I spent the entire morning throwing up and crying, but I'm fine." Rey crossed her arms too. "How are you doing?"

Ben decided to play her game. "Oh, I'm good. I sleep on a couch and sometimes when nobody's around, I just scream because I hate my life so much. So, pretty good."

Awkward silence because Rey didn't feel like making a comment. Was this already a moodswing? She definitely needed to do more research. She decided to change the subject:

"So how's Bazine doing?" Ah, fucked up. 

Ben's eyebrows rose at that question. "Bazine?" He repeated. 

"Bazine." 

"Bazine...I have no fucking idea." 

In this moment, somebody knocked on the door. Rey was happy about that change of event and conversation, Ben however wasn't. His eyes widen when he heard the knock. "Already?" 

"Yup. They seem to like surprises. Other than you." With that, Rey left him standing in the living room and walked to the door, Ben following her. 

As soon as Rey saw Han, Leia and Kaydel, she knew they were dying of curiosity. So did Ben, but just like Rey he put on his most beautiful smile, the only difference was that Rey was genuinely happy to see his parents and his sister. Ben was way too worried to be joyful. 

"Hello, darling." Leia said and leaned forward to give Rey a hug. 

"Hello, Leia." Rey felt bad thinking about the things that were yet to come. Leia, Han and Kay treated her like Ben's girlfriend, like she was part of the family. What would happen when she told them about the breakup? And the pregnancy? 

Kaydel and Han greeted Rey with hugs too. When it came to Ben...it was more distanced. Ben wasn't that much of a hugger if it came to his parents, he usually shook his dad's hand and kissed his mom's cheeks right and left but Kaydel immediatley embraced him with a bone-crushing hug. "So." She said, grinning impishly. "What's with all the secrecy?" 

Ben and Rey shoot each other a helpless look. "Um, won't you come in first?" Ben asked finally. He didn't had to tell them twice. His family followed them back to the living room where Rey offered them a seat on the couch. The three sat down while Ben and Rey stood in front of them, hiding the nervosity. 

"So..." Leia asked, with anticipation. "What is it that you want to tell us?"

"Well, um..." Rey glanced at Ben, telling him silently to take over. 

And he did. "Mom, Dad, Kay." Before Rey could intervene, he had taken her hand in his. He did this out of a reflex, but Rey flinched at the touch of his skin. But this wasn't the moment to make a scene. "I'll make this short." Ben said, cracking a smile. "Rey and I, we're...we're having a baby." 

Rey gripped his hand stronger than she wanted to admit. While Han, Leia and Kaydel were gasping simultaneously. Leia was the first one to get up and pulled Rey in a warm hug. "Oh my god, congratulations, you two!" Rey let go of Ben's hand to hug her back because honestly she needed a hug from Leia. But she was still looking at her ex-boyfriend who was embracing Kaydel who loudly cheered: "My brother's going to be a dad! I can't believe it." 

Ben shot Rey a helpless look, that Rey translated to "How are we gonna tell them?" And well, Rey had a problem with handeling the situation too because like she had expected, Ben's family was overjoyed with the news and the announcement that the future parents had broken up would destory this happy moment. 

"Aw, Han, are you crying?" Leia asked her husband with a soft smile. 

"No..." Han did wipe his eyes with his pinky. "It's just...it feels like yesterday when we brought this little guy home from the hospital and now he's becoming a father himself..."

"Aw, Dad." Kaydel put her hands on her chest. "Now you're making me cry." 

"Yes, they grow up so fast." Ben said hasty before Rey felt his arm around her waist. She glanced at him. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?" He asked. 

Rey didn't answer, she looked to his parents and his sister, like she wanted to ask them if that was okay. 

Leia nodded with a warm smile on her face. "Just go. We get by and this situation is more stressful for you than it is for us." 

"Great." Before Rey could answer, Ben had lead her out of the room. They scurried to the kitchen and Ben closed the door behind them, making sure they couldn't hear him and Rey. Then he looked back at a very confused Rey. "I can't tell them." 

Rey exhaled with relief and frustration. "That's bad, because I can't neither." 

"They're just so...happy." 

"Yeah, I heard that some people might react like that when you tell them that they'll have a grandchild or a nephew or a niece."

Ben ignored her sarcastic remark. "So nobody wants to tell them. This is...fuck." He ran his hands through his hands before it suddenly hit them. "We just won't tell them!" 

Rey raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We just won't tell them. Look, you don't want to tell them and I don't want to tell them. So we just won't until the baby is born." 

Rey's jaw dropped. "You don't want to tell them for nine months?!"

"Ssssh!" Ben gestured for her to be more quiet, before he spoke again. "First of all, it's probably not even nine months still, more like an eight and a half..."

"Sooo much better." 

"Please, don't interrupt me. Second: After the baby is born, they'll be so euphoric about it that they won't mind at all that we broke up and lied." He shrugged. "See?" 

"Hm." Rey hesistated. "You really wanna do this?" 

"Have you got a better idea?"

No, she hadn't. "No. Okay, I'm in."

"Great." He held out his hand to her. "Then you should take my hand. I mean, I am your fake-boyfriend." 

Rey took his hand. "Fine." She groaned and put on a fake smile as they entred the living room where Ben's parents and Kaydel were waiting on the couch. 

"We're back." Rey chanted. 

"Good, we've got so many questions." Han said. 

"Yeah, like, was it planned?" Kaydel asked, pointing to Rey's still flat stomach. 

"Kay! Don't ask that." 

Rey and Ben sat down on the couch, their hands still entangled. "No, dad, it's okay." Ben let go, but only to rub over the fabric of Rey's shirt near her belly button. "Actually, yes, it was...unexpected. But sometimes surprises are the best, right?"

Kaydel opened her mouth for a remark, but she closed it. Ben knew she would have reminded him of the "Uncle-Luke-With-A-Chainsaw-Event". 

"Well." Leia said. "Have you already decided on a gynecologist?"

"No, we haven't." Rey answered. "I mean, we only found yesterday." She gripped Ben's hand again and looked at him with so much feigned love that it almost scared him. "We just couldn't wait anymore to tell anybody." 

Leia nodded. "I'd recommend Maz Kanata. She delievered both of my children here."

"Oh." Rey said. "But she isn't the one who dropped him on his head, right?" 

Han, Leia and Kay laughed and so did Rey. Ben forced himself to a fake smile. He knew he'd have to put up a lot with that during the next eight months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fake dating begins...


End file.
